Thunderstorms Aren't So Bad
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: Horitsuba-verse. On their way back from the store, Fai and Kurogane hide out the oncoming rainstorm under some park trees. But when Fai starts trembling with fear, it seems there's only one thing Kurogane can do to calm him down. ONE-SHOT. Lemon.


**Okay the story behind this one was I walked down to the gas station to get a frozen pizza for dinner and on my way back it started pouring!I'm not really afraid of thunderstorms but when I was walking back home the sky was almost constantly white there was so much lightning. I could even FEEL the thunder it was so loud. Being outside in a storm like THAT kinda freaked me out, but at least it turned out to be a catalyst for another Kurofai lemon! So I changed into dry clothes and started writing this thing ^^ I actually didn't eat the pizza till I was done.**

**I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the Plot ^^ All characters belong to CLAMP**

* * *

The bell rang to signal the end of classes. As the students at Horitsuba Gakuen rose from their seats and gathered their belongings, Fai, the chemistry teacher, sorted the papers on his desk and gazed out the window next to him. The sky had been cloudy all day. He sighed.

He hoped he didn't need to walk home in the rain. True, he didn't live very far, in fact the entire student and teacher dorms were on campus, but Yuui, his twin brother and also the cooking teacher had asked him to go to the convenience store to buy some ingredients for his class tomorrow, seeing as he had to work late.

"Fai-sensei?"

Fai turned his head to see one of his favorite students.

"What is it Sakura-chan? Something you don't get?" he smiled at her.

She shook her head, throwing her short tan locks about her face. Her green eyes were filled with worry.

"I actually wanted to know if you're okay? You were looking out the window like something was wrong." she said, her voice small and concerned. Fai smiled warmly and stood up.

"Sorry for worrying you Sakura-chan," he said patting her on the head "but I'm fine. I was just thinking about what I'd do if it started raining on my way to the convenience store." he explained.

"Do you have an umbrella! I could loan you mine!" she nearly shouted. Fai smiled. She was always so quick to offer help in any situation.

"Thank you but, that won't be necessary. I won't be going alone." he said. That's right. He'd asked a certain person to help him carry the groceries back home. Sakura tilted her head.

"Who?" she asked. Fai grinned.

"Why the big, strong and manly Kuro-rin-sensei of course!" he happily announced.

"Who's Kuro-rin-sensei now!" a deep voice snarled from the doorway. Sakura yelped in surprise while Fai gave him a relaxed grin.

"Why, you don't know? Kuro-rin-sensei is the grumpiest, angriest, most irritable teacher in the whole school!" the blonde teased.

"AND WHO'S FAULT DO YOU THINK THAT IS!" Kurogane erupted. Seeing this as her queue to slip out, Sakura took her leave, feeling that Fai-sensei would be just fine as long as he was with Kurogane-sensei…though that thought had been questioned many times before.

"Are you ready yet?" Kurogane asked gruffly after Sakura left. Fai smiled as he gathered up the last of his papers into his bag.

"Now I am!" he replied. Kurogane huffed and began walking out the door.

"Wait for me Kuro-tan!"

"Walk faster!"

"But you're taller than me! You're stride is too big!" Fai whined

"I'm not walking that fast!" Kurogane replied.

The two continued their banter down the hallway and out the school, earning a few questioned glances from the staff and students alike but only a few. Most of the school had become accustomed to the strange relationship between the chemistry teacher and gym instructor. Now, one rarely thought of one without the other.

Once they had left the school grounds, Fai caught up with Kurogane and grabbed his hand. Instead of pulling him back to slow him down, he tangled his fingers in between the others, and instead of shaking the blonde off, the taller man complied and wrapped his finger's around Fai's.

"You're lucky no one's around. Like I'd let you get away with this at school." Kurogane admonished lightly. Fai smiled.

"I know, I know. You've already given me that speech before right?" he chuckled, moving closer to Kurogane so their arms were touching.

The blonde took great pleasure in the faint blush that dusted the man's tanned cheeks. He smiled warmly gazing at the other's face. Feeling the stare on him, Kurogane turned his head to say something.

Fai leaned up and captured the taller man's lips in a tender kiss. Kurogane pressed back briefly before withdrawing.

"There is a limit you know! We're still in public!" he chided. Fai grinned.

"I know." he said simply. Kurogane sighed. "I just like it when Kuro-puppy's face gets all red!" he teased, poking the other in the cheek.

"WHO'S FACE IS RED NOW!" Kurogane bellowed.

"Wah! Kuro-woof's mad again!" Fai laughed, releasing Kurogane's hand to run ahead of him.

"Quit calling me like I'm a dog!" the taller man shouted, giving chase to the blonde. As the two made their way into town to get the needed groceries, the sky began to get exceedingly darker. Fai, having too much fun teasing his boyfriend, didn't notice.

Once at the convenience store, it didn't take long to find the ingredients Yuui needed. Fai and Kurogane paid the clerk and left. Once outside though Fai looked up to the noticeably darker sky. His brows pulled together with worry.

"What are you doing staring at the sky? We need to hurry back before it rains." Kurogane lightly scolded, holding the heavier of the two bags in his right hand. He walked up from behind Fai about to head outside before Fai's hand shot out and grabbed his.

"Idiot! There're people here!" he hissed turning to look at the man. He paused when Fai didn't look him in the eye. He kept his eyes lowered to the ground.

"S-sorry." he stuttered. Kurogane noticed the slight quivering of Fai's hand. He looked up to the sky where the blonde was looking at before and sighed.

"C'mon. You're brother's expecting us right? We're going to be late." he said, pulling on the lithe man's hand to drag him along. He pulled him close as they walked. Surprised, Fai followed, feeling a warm feeling from being next to Kurogane. He smiled again and stepped closer.

"Right." he said.

The two walked in a pleasant silence for a while until small drops began falling from the sky. Kurogane scoffed when they started falling faster as the minutes went by.

"Tch. We're still pretty far from your apartment. We should find somewhere to wait it out."

"No!" Fai exclaimed. Kurogane turned to him surprised. "N-no. We should hurry and get back." he muttered. The taller man sighed harshly and ran a hand across his face.

"Fine. Let's hurry then." he replied, beginning to jog. Fai followed close behind.

Unfortunately for them they didn't make it very far before it started pouring. The combination of the rain and wind made it hard to see. Reluctantly, Fai followed Kurogane as he ran to take cover under a larger tree in a nearby park. With the many trees and bushes, it was very secluded and also a good place to wait out the storm.

"I told you this would happen!" Kurogane scolded as soon as both of them were under the tree.

"No you didn't Kuro-meanie! You just said we should wait it out! You didn't say anything about it pouring." Fai retorted.

"It was implied." Kurogane seethed. Fai turned around and pouted.

"Hmph!" he exaggerated, crossing his arms.

"Oi! You're being an idio-!"

GOOOM

Fai whimpered at the sound of the thunder and covered his ears. Kurogane paused. Fai's shoulders were shaking and with every flash of lightning, he jumped slightly. Slowly he made his way over to the blonde. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Oi." he said. Fai wasn't listening. His eyes were shut tight with tears forming at the edge. His hands were clamped firmly on his ears.

"Oi!" Kurogane said again, shaking him slightly. Fai's eyes widened as Kurogane turned him around.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of thunderstorms?" he asked. Fai chuckled nervously.

"Eh…I suppose…a little…" he replied. Kurogane sighed.

"Really, of all things, you're scared of something like that." he said. At the sound of more thunder, Fai threw himself in Kurogane's arms instantly. He grabbed helplessly at the back of Kurogane's coat and whimpered. The taller man wrapped his arms around the blonde's trembling frame.

"Honestly, you're really lucky we're the only ones out. Making me do embarrassing things like this." he admonished. Fai chuckled.

"S-sor-"

CRACK

Fai buried his face deeper in Kurogane's chest to block the lightning from sight. Kurogane inhaled slowly.

"We're going to be stuck here for a while. There's not a building nearby to sit in." he said absentmindedly. With Fai like this there's no way the man could handle much more of this waiting around in the rain. He had to do something before the idiot was permanently scarred from fear. With another crack of lightning, Kurogane wasted no time in pulling the smaller man up into a deep kiss.

Surprised, Fai stared wide eyed at Kurogane while he massaged his lips against Fai's insistently. Slightly more relaxed Fai returned the kiss gently. It seemed to work until the next flash of lightning, when Fai pulled away to bury his face in Kurogane's chest again. He was glad his shirt was damp, he could pretend that Fai wasn't crying, and that the fresh drops seeping into his clothes were just droplets of rain coming through the trees.

He tangled his fingers in the blonde's hair and pulled him back up to his face. He drew his face close to the other's ear to whisper something.

"Don't pay attention to the rain. Just focus on me." he said. In one quick motion, he peeled off his jacket and placed it over their heads to block the lightning from sight. He pulled Fai in again for a kiss more passionate than the last. Fai gave in and kissed back, opening his mouth when he felt Kurogane's tongue against his lips.

He let Kurogane tangle his fingers in his hair and pull him deeper into the kiss. One hand snaked around his waist to bring their hips together. Fai gasped when he began to grind them together.

"Ah…wait! Y-you can't mean…not here!" Fai protested, seeing what Kurogane had in mind.

"It's going to be a while and I don't see another way to keep your mind preoccupied." Kurogane whispered. Fai blushed.

"Eh…but we're outside! And it's rain-"

GOOOM

Fai's knees gave out they began to tremble so badly. Kurogane followed him down to catch him and kiss him again before the man could go back to whimpering.

"Don't focus on the storm. Just focus on me remember?" Kurogane admonished as he began kissing down Fai's neck. Fai moaned when Kurogane nipped a sensitive spot at the nape of his neck.

Kurogane lay them down on the grass so he could keep the coat over Fai's head. Running his fingers up his shirt, he grazed his fingers over Fai's nipples. He gasped.

"nnnn Kuro-sama." he moaned as Kurogane pulled his shirt up high enough to kiss them. He ran his tongue over one of them and sucked on it, making Fai moan while he worked the other with his hand. Reaching his other hand down to knead Fai's crotch, his head followed, trailing kisses as he went.

"K-Kuro-!" Fai gasped. He began to sweat under the heat of the coat and the rising of his own body temperature. The sound of the rumbling thunder was growing ever fainter in his mind as Kurogane worked the zipper on his pants to free his still hardening erection.

Kurogane pulled his pants down to his knees and began to stroke his length. Fai gasped and moaned at the sensation. It was growing ever hotter under the coat, but his lower body was fully exposed to the cool grass, wind and rain. The feeling sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine.

A loud moan of ecstasy escaped his lips as Kurogane worked his tongue up his member, going slow to distract Fai longer. However, the longer he went the more Fai wanted. The more times he curled his tongue around the blonde's length and grazed his teeth over it, the more Fai wanted Kurogane to just swallow him whole.

"K-Kuro-tan! I…I need you…" Fai moaned under the coat. Instead of withdrawing to prepare him, Kurogane surprised him by suddenly engulfing one of his testicles and rolled the other around in his hand.

"K-KUROGANE!" Fai shouted as his hands flew to tangle themselves in his dark hair, earning him a low groan of pleasure. The vibrations sent Fai over the edge as he came over his stomach.

Moving his mouth to Fai's member, Kurogane sucked him off to let Fai ride out his pleasure. By this time he'd felt his own cock growing intensely hotter and harder. When Fai's body slackened, he began to lick his stomach clean of seed, stroking Fai's length as he did so.

Fai let out a low groan as he felt himself begin to harden again. At the sound of the thunder in the distance however he began to tremble with fear. Hearing the change in his whimpers, Kurogane unbuckled his pants and released his straining cock. He pressed their erections together and began to grind his hips.

"nn….nnnn" Fai moaned, bringing his mind back to what Kurogane was doing to him instead of the weather.

"K-Kuro-oh!" he gasped as Kurogane inserted a slick finger into his entrance, still rocking their lengths together gently. Fai blindly reached up to latch onto the taller mans shoulders. Low growls could be heard from the man as he kept the rocking motion at a steady pace.

Soon he added another finger, making Fai tremble this time with pleasure. Since his body was more relaxed from his previous orgasm, it didn't hurt as much as Kurogane added another digit and began to move them around.

Feeling slightly claustrophobic and uncomfortable under the coat, Fai tossed it aside as he moaned Kurogane's name. The cold wind and drops of rain chilled his heated body. The feeling only excited the weighted heat in his abdomen.

Kurogane finally withdrew his fingers and placed himself at his entrance. Without a word he slipped his over excited and throbbing member slowly into Fai. The blonde gasped and moaned as Kurogane made his way slowly in, giving Fai a chance to get accustomed to his length. He could feel his own erection pulsing on his stomach, longing to be touched.

"Y-you can move…Kurogane…" he sighed. The taller man groaned at the sound of the others voice and his name. He gripped Fai's waist as he drew out and then in, out then in, out then in. The rhythm was slow moving at first but as the storm got continuously worse, Kurogane began to move faster and harder.

"Ah…ah…ah!" Fai moaned as the taller man thrust into him. Unlike before, instead of the thunder becoming a faint noise in the background, it seemed like it was ten times louder. However he didn't let his mind once stray from Kurogane's movements and his own pleasure. It was like his fear turned into adrenaline to fuel his ecstasy.

Once Kurogane found his prostate though, Fai's eyes widened enough to momentarily see flashes of lightning streak across the sky.

"Kurogane…Kurogane…Kurogane…KUROGANE!" Fai shouted as he felt his lover's throbbing member impact his prostate again and again. His excitement overflowed when Kurogane began pumping his neglected member with each harsh thrust.

After only a few strokes, he came once again all over his chest and stomach. He heard Kurogane groan pleasurably as he released himself into Fai as well. Riding out their ecstasy together, Fai made small little moans and sighs of satisfaction. Kurogane's harsh panting and groans told him he was feeling just as satisfied.

Feeling drained, Kurogane lay next to Fai on his side, both still panting slightly. Fai whimpered a bit when Kurogane slid out of him.

"You could've stayed a little longer." he teased breathlessly. Kurogane only scowled at him as he re-buttoned his pants and fixed his shirt.

"You should get ready too. It's stopped raining." he stated. Fai quirked his eyebrow. Looking up the sky he could see that Kurogane spoke the truth. Through the cracks in the tree's canopy light grey clouds made their way across the sky, with no lightning in sight. The low rumble of thunder was extremely distant as the storm moved to the next city. Fai smiled as he sat up, only to flinch in slight pain.

"What are you doing? Don't lie back down!" Kurogane scolded, turning to see Fai lying on his back once again.

"Ne Kuro-sama, we have a problem. I can't sit up." Fai grinned. Kurogane paled.

"You what?" he asked. Fai smiled wider.

"I. Can't. Sit. Up. I'm all sore." he clarified. Kurogane ran a hand down his face.

"S-sorry." he mumbled behind his hand. Fai laughed.

"It's okay I forgive you. Not sure about Yuui though. I may not be able to walk home well." he said, seemingly oblivious to his exposed self and the sticky mess on his stomach.

"Well I'm not looking forward to your brother, but we have to get you home somehow. Just let me clean you up first. There's no way you get dressed like that." he muttered, face slightly red.

"Eh? Clean me up? Ne Kuro-sama, if you start to lick me we may have to repeat what we just did." Fai teased. Kurogane blushed.

"THAT WAS TO HELP YOU! And NO I'm not going to lick you idiot! I have my handkerchief." he retorted as he wiped Fai clean.

After a few teasing remarks from Fai and a few scathing words from Kurogane, the two were able to get themselves tidied up enough to walk back to the teacher dorms. Kurogane agreed to carry Fai on his back most of the way while Fai held onto the groceries.

Once back at the apartments, Fai was able to walk somewhat normally without discomfort. Stubbornly deciding to still walk Fai to his apartment they both knocked and walked in. Yuui was standing in the middle of the living room, pacing. Once he locked eyes with Fai he ran towards him. Worry clearly evident in his eyes.

"Fai! Are you okay! How did you handle the storm! Were you scared! Did 'this guy' try anything to make it worse!" Yuui rambled as he grasped Fai's hands in his and send glares Kurogane's way when necessary. Fai chuckled.

"N-no. Don't worry Yuui. Actually Kuro-sama was able to calm me down so I didn't pay attention to the storm." he replied. Yuui cast a cold smile Kurogane's way.

"Did he now? How did he do that?" he asked. Fai laughed while Kurogane gritted his teeth, hoping the idiot didn't say anything stupid.

"He has a method. It was very therapeutic." he replied. Kurogane face-palmed. Of course something like that would clue Yuui in on what they did. The swordsman swore he felt a draft when Yuui looked at him, a benign smile still on his lips.

"I see. Well at least you're okay. Thank you Kurogane-san for taking care of my brother. You can go home now. Now Fai, we need to get you out of those wet clothes." Yuui said. Fai quirked his eyebrow.

Without hesitating he reached for Fai's shirt and began to tug it off.

"Eh? Yuui! I'm fine! I can get it myself!" Fai protested. Yuui glared.

"You'll catch a cold Fai. And besides, I want to make sure…you're…healthy…" The younger of the two paused as he snatched Fai's shirt off his head. Smiling nervously the older backed away, rubbing the back of his head.

"Eh…Yuui?" he asked, backing into Kurogane. Yuui only stared wide eyed for a moment at the purple-blue bit mark at the nape of his neck.

He fisted Fai's shirt, he hand trembling with anger as a vein throbbed in his head.

"Kurogane-san!"

* * *

**Halfway through writing this the ending scene popped into my mind...not sure if it seems rushed or anything because I really wanted to get to the part with Yuui ehehehe. The best part of Horitsuba fics for me is the overprotective Yuui that comes along with the KuroFai ^^ Especially since Yuui is (at least most often) the YOUNGER brother lol.**

**Reviews are like Kurofai-smex-inducing thunderstorms...very welcome ^^**


End file.
